Broken
by Ravenclaw of cabin three
Summary: Rose is put for the day with her friends. Suddenly she is taken to a unlnow location by some terrible kidnappers with some pther people. The only problem, the other people are boys who pick on them at school. Will Rose’s secrets be reveled or will they saty as just that, secrets? Will they be able to escape or will they die there? Loosly based off of the marauders.


Kidnapped(Rose)

It all started when I was in third block. I had just exited Ms.Greengrass' classroom. Ms.Greengrass is the home economics teacher at Jay Stream High School For The Talented. At Jay Stream, only the talented get in. Apparently I'm a really good singer, so I got in, but my sister, Ren, didn't, so she turned bitter on me and picks on me whenever I'm at home. Ms.Greengrass had just assigned us a new project, that will count for like a third of my grade. She partner everyone, but me with a friend of some sort. I got stuck with Evan Kirstein, the biggest flirt around. He and his friends were the most popular and stuck up people around. His best friends, and brothers in all but blood, were named Lypus, the one that's closest to Evan, but has some major family issues, Fenris, thought he's actually quite nice and we have some decent conversations together, but he's really sick, and then last and quite very least there's Simon, a small quiet kid whom almost everyone ignores but for some strange reason, no one ever bothered to asked, Evan liked to have him around.

Anyway, as I was saying Evan and I got partnered for this home economics project. As soon as he found out, he started to flirt with me big time. Every class, he flirts with me and every time he asks me out I turn him down. Like really I said no and you still try, after five years of getting rejected. So after class, I got out of there fast. I ran and ran back to my dorm. One of my friends named Jessica was in there.

Jessica is a really sweet girl. She very sporty and on pretty much every girls sports team at the school. She can beat most of the guys at the school, even the ones who are like three to four years older than us. The school still won't let her play on the guys team, because they say she a "little girl and she going to get hurt playing with the boys." I don't think they know that most of the guys are afraid of her and don't dare hurt any of her friends, which are me, and our friends, Maya and Alicia, but more on them later.

"Hey Jess. What are you doing here?" I asked her

"What do you mean? Remember you said we would go out to town together?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot, with everything that's going on. You know the whole new project for Home ec. Well I got stuck with Evan!" I said as I was choosing my shoes.

"WHAT????? But you HATE Evan!"

"I know, but Ms.Greengrass put us together and said no switching partners."

"Seriously?!?!?!?!"Jessica screamed "That's bad for Evan. Every guy knows not to mess with you."

"I remember that time when Simon was flirting with Alicia and I flipped out and almost punched him." I had just finished putting on my shoes. I had decided on a white tank top with a plaid over coat that I tied around my waist and a pair of blue skinny jeans. I paired all that with a pair of red flats. I tied my fire red hair in a high ponytail and put on a nice sky blue eyeshadow. I looked in the mirror one last time. I have to say I looked good. I walked out of the bathroom. Jessica took one look at me and wolf whistled. I guess I must have looked really good.

"Well come on then Rose." Jessica said as we walked out of our dorm rooms. We started to walk to town where we would meet up with our friends Alicia and Maya. Alicia Patter is one of the nicest girls you can ever meet, but don't let that fool you when she's mad, she's terrifying, and Maya is so loyal and dangerous. I don't know why, but Lypus decided to hit on her and he got punched in the face. Like I said, Maya is dangerous. So when we got to town, we saw Maya talking*cough*Flirting*cough* with some guy and Alicia just standing there like some awkward third wheel.

"Hey Alicia! Hey Maya!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.Maya looked up at me and smiled, whereas Alicia just ran up to Jessica and I. We all hugged and started to talk about random things, until the subject of the project came up.

"Yeah I got paired with Justin Latinet."Said Maya

"Isn't he the hottie from Math?" I asked

"Yeah he is" She replied excitedly

"Well good for you! I got stuck with Evan Kirstein!"

"Wait really?!? I thought that was just a joke!" Said Alicia

"I know, but he wants to get together later to talk about it." I groaned in annoyance. Just then I heard footsteps behind us. We all turned to see some guy running toward us with like five other guys. As they came closer, we saw they all had bags in their hands. The first guy came up to me and shoved me into a bag. I started to scream and struggle to get out of their iron like grasps. I heard screams and could only imagine that the same thing was happening to my friends. I heard more footsteps and then got thrown into the back of a truck. I heard more shuffling around on the floor of the truck.

"Who's there?" I heard Maya shout.

"Maya?!?! Maya Chaline?" I heard someone ask.

"Yeah that's me." She said " Who may be asking?"

"Evan, Evan Kirstein." I heard him reply

"Evan!?!!?" I screamed

"Rosebud?!?! Rose are you okay?" He asked

"One don't call me rosebud and two yeah I'm fine."

"Rose? Rose I'm scared!" I heard Alicia say scaredly

"Alicia dear, it will all be alright." I said to her."Evan, who else is here?"

"Just Lypus, Fenris, though he's unconscious, and Simon. Why?"

"Okay, Maya, come here and help me out of my bag." She came over and helped me get out, then we helped everyone else out. Jessica was unconscious as was Fenris.

"What are we doing here?" Lypus asked with a scared look in his eyes.

"Lypus and Maya, I want you two to get ready to run for help seeing, as Jessica is unconscious, Maya take her runners. Okay?"

"Sure, why?" She asked

"Well I want you two to run back to town and get some help. Seeing as Jessica who is the fastest runner is out for now you and Lypus are up okay?" The truck stopped at à gas station and Maya and Lypus sprinted out the back. We heard gunshots but saw both of them dodge the bullets like pros. They were about a quarter mile down the road before the people stopped shooting at them.

"Damn it! What were you doofuses thinking letting them get away like that?" One of the guys shouted at another. We all sat down and let out breath of relief.

"Okay now that they're gone, Kirstein help me with Jessica and Fenris."

"Okay but only for you."

"Will you stop flirting with me for one minute and help." We got down beside each other and started working.

"Alicia, Simon I want you two to salvage whatever you can to help us survive in the back of this truck."

"Okay Rose." Alicia said happily. She started working, but Simon still locked sceptical. He turn to Evan who said.

"Go on Simon everything will work out." Simon nodded his head at him and got to work. We turn back to Jessica and Fenris.

"So how do we do this?" Evan asked me. I showed him and he helped me with Fenris and Jessica. Just as we were finishing Jessica, Fenris started to come around.

"What happened?" He said as he stood up. "Woah!" He screamed as the force of the truck tossed him down.

"Fen! Oh my god! Thank god you're alright!" Evan screamed and pounce on him.

"Ow!" Fenris yelped." Evan I get that you're excited but please don't do that okay?"

"Sorry, Fenris!" He jumped back looking genuinely sorry for hurting his friend.

"Hey Fenris. How are you doing? Does it still hurt-" I started but was cut off with the questions that I didn't want to answer.

"Where are we? Where is Lypus? Wasn't he with us?"

"I don't know where we are. Yes Lypus was here, but I sent him with Maya back to town to try and get help." I responded.

"Fenris, we've been kidnapped and the only thing that'll keep us alive is Rose." said Evan

"What?? But, no offense Rose, how'll she keep us alive?" He said

"Because I know why we've been taken just not by who."

"WHAT?!?!" Evan, Fenris and Simon screamed at the same time.

"Rose, are you sure you want to tell them? You don't have to." Alicia asked

"Yeah I'm sure. Okay so five years ago about three months before I started at Jay stream, I was taken with my other friends who didn't get in. My friends all got away in the first five days because they did everything they were asked to, but you all know me and how stubborn I am. Well it took them about three weeks to finally crack me. After that they" my eyes had started to water. " Well they used me, for pleasure." I started to cry by then.

"WHAT?!?!?!?" Evan screamed "They raped you?" All I could do was nod. Alicia sat next to me and hugged me. She was the only person who understood what had happened. She was there it had happened to her too. "Alicia?" Evan asked "Were you there?" She nodded well still hugging me. "I'll kill those bastards!" He said angrily. Simon looked terrified, as did Alicia.

"NO!" I screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Simon said trying not to lose control.

"If.. If you do something to them then it will make it all worse for everyone else! You can't try anything, nothing at all. Okay? Please just listen to me." I said still sobbing.

Before they could answer me the doors of the truck opened and we were blindfolded and beaten, then brought to the housing place.

"Welcome back, darling." One of the men whispered into my ear. It seemed that Evan heared him because he started to growl really lowly.

"Well, it ain't so nice to be back, that's for sure." I responded trying, and failing, to sound brave. The man just growl and smacked me again. By then he had taken the blindfold off of everyone, but me.

"Now deary, you are going to be beaten in front of your friends here, and they're going to watch every part of it. I want you to cry out in pain for me." He said to me. He took off my blindfold and started to whip me. After about two minutes of hard whipping, I felt blood run down my back, staining my white tank top. He turn me around and started to whip my face. Evan started to thrash around behind me. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. Screaming would give them pleasure, and they don't deserve that pleasure. My eyes burned from the pain of the whip. Soon I could barely see through the blood. I felt the blood run down my face, almost like tears. I couldn't cry, I refused to show them any weakness.

"NO!!!!!" I heard someone scream from behind me as the world started to turn black. All I could think of was the pain of the whip and the burn in my face. I knew that I should be proud that I didn't break, but all I felt was the pain. I didn't think I would wake from this painful torture.

Goodnight I thought as I fell into a deep slumber.

Hey guys so this is my first story. I hope you liked the first chapter and want to read more. This is also posted on my quotev account if you ever want to read it there. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. This story is unbeta'ed. If you would like to beta for my story just comment below requesting to beta for me. Until next time,

Ravenclaw of cabin three


End file.
